


Deck the Halls

by MickyRC



Series: Star of Wonder Ineffable Advent [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, I didn't think that was possible, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, M/M, Mistletoe, but here we are, there's...no italics in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyRC/pseuds/MickyRC
Summary: Decorating for Christmas is just so much more fun when there's someone there to do it with - especially if that someone is a demon sliding around the bookshop in his socks.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Star of Wonder Ineffable Advent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559308
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of my Star of Wonder advent calendar, in which each day's fic is inspired by a song from my favorite Christmas album, The Roches' _We Three Kings._ It's also going up on tumblr [over here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micky-r-c)

The thump of stocking feet running down the hall was the only warning Aziraphale got before a demon in a bright red jumper crashed into the room—and the stack of boxes by the door.

“Dear, careful! You’re going to—”

“Angel! Look, look what I found!” Crowley barely seemed to notice his mishap, snapping the boxes back into place and thrusting a smaller one under Aziraphale’s nose.

“What… oh! Oh, I’d forgotten about these!” Aziraphale gasped, taking the box and shifting through the bits of tissue paper and packing cotton inside. The motion was met with a soft jingling.

“Y’used to put ‘em up around the door, remember? So you’d hear if anybody came in looking for an emergency gift.”

Aziraphale hummed, running a finger over the cool silver of an old bell. “I really should put up a sign, shouldn’t I? ‘No last minute holiday shopping.’”

Crowley chuckled. “No shopping period, more like.” He ducked Aziraphale’s swat and took the opportunity for a quick smooch on the cheek. “Where’re we gonna put the bells, then? Guess we could stick ‘em on the tree.”

Aziraphale looked up, face shining with a new idea. “What about those garlands you brought over? They’d look so pretty with a little decoration.”

Crowley’s face lit up to match his, and he leaned over to give him another peck on the cheek before he was off again, running and sliding in his socks to the stack of stuff he’d left by the door.

Aziraphale watched him go with a fond smile, then began sorting out the bells: silver over here, gold there, the ones with the red ribbons off to the side. Crowley returned a moment later, lengths of pine garlands flung over his shoulders and around his neck. “I’m thinking in the windows, yeah? Up along the top?”

Aziraphale couldn’t resist. He grabbed one of the garlands around Crowley’s neck and pulled him in, covering his squawk with a kiss. When he pulled away, the demon’s face was almost as red as his jumper. “That sounds lovely, dear.”

Crowley sputtered, just getting his brain to turn back on.

Aziraphale moved away, pulling down a box from the stack. “I think I have some more ribbons in here somewhere. I’m not sure what colors, but honestly, anything will look wonderful with that green. You’ve outdone yourself, darling.”

“Ngk,” was all Crowley could manage.

“No, really,” He returned to take a garland from his shoulder. “All the plants you’ve brought have been just gorgeous. The poinsettias in the kitchen are the brightest I’ve ever seen.”

“’Course they are,” Crowley mumbled, still blushing furiously. “Wouldn’t stand for anything else.”

“Yes, well.” Aziraphale placed a hand on his cheek. “We’ll talk about your gardening methods later. For the moment,” He stole another garland. “I believe we have more decorating to do!”

Crowley grinned, and for a moment they just smiled at each other, so incredibly happy to be doing this together. Then Crowley gasped. “Oh! Oh, wait, I forgot the—Heaven, I can’t believe I—” And just like that, he dumped the pine garlands on the desk and ran for the door, shoving his feet into his boots and sprinting outside without his coat on.

Aziraphale sighed, but his smile hadn’t faded. He began tying bows onto the garlands, red and gold and silver and a few little white ones. He added bells to a few of the knots. Just as he was wondering if there was a way to make the bells ring in a specific pattern, Crowley flew back in, and the next thing he knew there was an arm around his waist and a demon grinning right at him.

“Knew I forgot something,” he said, and Aziraphale noticed his other arm was stretched up above their heads. Held in it was a sprig of perfect mistletoe, the berries smooth white against the green leaves.

Aziraphale tisked. “Really, my love, is that necessary?”

“No,” Crowley said. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s in a kiss as perfect as the plant held above their heads. This time he wasn’t blushing when he pulled away, just smiling bright enough to outshine the sun. “But it’s kinda fun, anyway.”

Aziraphale smiled back, and snapped, taking the mistletoe out of Crowley’s hand and hanging it from the ceiling instead. “I couldn’t agree more, dearest.”


End file.
